1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gate and door latches and, more particularly, to a gate and door latch that is attachable on either side of a single or double hung door or gate and, thus, reversible, the gate or door latch being constructed so as to provide security by making detachment difficult.
2. Background Information
The field of door and gate latches is an area of invention that has existed as long as the need to secure gates and doors has existed. Although the primary purpose served by a latch can be met by perhaps the most basic and simple design, more complex and improved latch designs are desirable. The typical latch design requires a latching means provided in a closed door or gate position and simple unlatching means for the opening of a door or gate. The typical means by which the door or gate is opened is accomplished by a handle means, which is turned, pushed, pulled or otherwise manipulated to effect the unlatching of the latch device.
The striker of the latch of the present invention can be easily used in both a left-handed and a right-handed configuration, such that the latch may be used on either the inside or the outside of a gate or door. Preferably, one of the inventive latches will be placed on the inside of the door or gate, and one will be placed on the outside of the door or gate for improved security. The outside latch may be locked open and cannot be used to lock the gate or door when the user is inside the paddock, room, etc. accessed by the gate or door. Similarly, the inside latch may be locked open and cannot be used when the user is outside the gate or door.
The present invention provides a gate and door latch usable in both a left-hand and right-hand configuration. The gate and door latch of the present invention may be attached in such a manner that when the striker is in place, the screws, bolts, or other means of attaching the latch to the gate or door are covered and thus cannot be removed. This enhances the security it provides. The present invention provides a latch with security taps, which also discourages burglary. For added convenience and safety, the latch of the present invention may also be locked in an open or closed position.
The present invention is a reversible security latch for a double gate or door, including:
a. a striker unit for attachment to a first side of the gate or door, comprising:
1) a striker into its top being defined at least two notches, a first one of the notches being proximate to a horizontal center of the striker, a second one of the notches being proximate to a right end of the striker when viewed from the front;
2) a security plate, which lies adjacent to the striker;
3) a striker bracket attached to the security plate and through which the striker slides;
4) a locking member slidably attached to the security plate, the striker being slidable through the locking member, a portion of the locking member being slidable into at least one of the notches for fastening the striker or preventing the striker from sliding; and
b. a separate keeper unit for attachment to an opposite, second side of the gate or door, comprising:
1) two matching C-brackets for receiving the striker,
2) a keeper plate, each C-bracket being attached to the keeper plate; and
c. a gate attaching means for securing the security plate of the striker unit and the keeper plate of the keeper unit to the respective side of the double gate or door. The striker unit preferably further includes a generally vertically oriented striker handle attached to the generally horizontally oriented striker adjacent to the first notch.
An alternate embodiment of a reversible security latch for a double gate or door includes:
a. a striker unit for attachment to a first side of the double gate or door, comprising:
1) a striker into its top being defined at least one notch proximate to a horizontal center of the striker;
2) a security plate, which lies adjacent to the striker;
3) a striker bracket attached to the security plate and through which the striker slides;
4) a locking member slidably attached to the security plate through which the striker slides;
5) an upper bracket and a lower bracket attaching the locking member to the security plate; and
b. a separate handle unit for attachment to a side of the double gate or door, comprising: a handle grip and a substantially planar handle base, the handle grip being attached at substantially a ninety degree angle to a front surface of the handle base, a handle space being defined within the handle grip, the handle grip and the handle base defining a striker space, the striker being slidable through the striker space; and
c. a gate attaching means for securing the security plate of the striker unit and a base of the handle unit to the respective side of the double gate or door.
Also included herein is a security latch for a single door or gate comprising a striker unit and a keeper unit with a C-bracket defining a keeper space for receiving a striker.